The Hero and the Arabian Lynx
by wolfmanhanan1
Summary: Tails is being recovered after taking down an aerial assault sent by Dr. Eggman. He stopped the assault, but he had a hard landing. He only got a gash on his forehead. Tails was being aided by Uncle Chuck and Nicole. That night when Tails was healing, he got a letter from Nicole, saying she has something special planned for him. Cover image is by sonictopfan on DA. Please review!


It was a beautiful night, the full moon shining brightly in the darkness and the stars twinkling like tiny fireflies. And on this night, in a cozy little house near the city of New Mobotropolis, a teenage fox boy with two tails sat in bed with a bandage across his forehead, an injury received during the day previous. The nefarious Dr. Eggman had launched an aerial assault on the city, which Tails had seen as his duty to fend off. And fend it off he had, powerful biplane shooting down no less than half the invading robots on his own.

But even the best pilots can't anticipate everything, and a lucky shot from Buzzbomber managed to hit the Tornado, sending the plane spiraling out of control and into a rather undignified landing. Fortunately Sonic had been on hand to pull his little brother from the wreck, and even more fortunately the adolescent fox's injuries had been limited to a gash that had only needed to be stitched and bandaged. All that was left to do was recuperate, a task for which Tails was being aided by the care of Sonic's own Uncle Chuck and, not unwelcomingly, the holographic lynx Nicole.

Presently Tails was fiddling with an old radio Uncle Chuck had given him, a way to keep the fox's agile mind occupied while he was effectively grounded. It was as the teen was busily twining a new wire into the set that he heard the unmistakable sound of T-Pup approaching him. In the small robotic dog's mouth, he held what looked like a letter addressed to Tails himself. An oddity, given the prevalence of electronic messages within New Mobotropolis. Curious, Tails took the letter from his robotic pet, scratching the small creature on the head affectionately as it barked in appreciation before scampering off again.

"I wonder who this is from," the fox said aloud. With a single claw he opened up the letter and pulled out the note. His eyes widened and he smiled as he read the letter.

"Dear Tails, please meet me at my place tonight, I have something special planned for you.

Love Nicole"

Tails gasped as he read the last two words of the letter. He folded the letter and whistled, summoning T-Pup back to him. The dog came in no time, panting happily.

"T-Pup, kept this letter safe. Don't let Uncle Chuck see it. And make sure he's asleep. I've gotta see Nicole tonight." His pet nodded as he took the letter and put it in Tails's bag. Tails then slowly made it to the front door, all the while listening carefully to Uncle Chuck's snores. Much like his nephew, if the elder hedgehog wasn't snoring, he was awake.

Before walking outside, he remembered to grab a jacket against the outside chill. He looked up the see the moon shining brightly.

'Wow, the moon's really pretty tonight,' the fox thought as he stepped outside. Tails then began to walk to Nicole's own house outside of the city. It was perched upon a hill, high enough that it was above the trees. Soon he reached the door of Nicole's home. From a distance, it looked like any other home, but from up close it had a mixture of Asian and Middle Eastern architecture. Softly he knocked on the door, but no response came. He looked through the windows on the door, and sees a shadow streaking towards a door at the end of the hallway.

"Nicole?" Tails called through the window. "Is that you?"

He opened the front door and walked down the hall, noting the door at the end was opened a crack allowing some light to streak out of it. Before Tails could reach for the knob, he heard Nicole's voice talking in a seductive tone.

"Come in Tails," the lynx cooed, "I've been waiting for you." Tails heeded Nicole's words, walking into Nicole's room. The interior was very spacious and, to Tails's surprise, was set up like a harem chamber. But there was no sign of his host.

"Nicole? Where are you?" Tails asked, looking about suspiciously at the oversized pillows that decorated the room. With a sudden click, the door closed and locked behind him.

"Right here Tails," Nicole answered him. Tails turned around to see Nicole now wearing a belly dancer costume. The teenaged fox was at a loss for words as he beheld the stunning sight, his cheeks growing warm as he felt himself blushing under his fur.

The lynx had on a purple bra with coin straps, along with a coin belly drape and a coin necklace. Her purple bottoms had a see trough loincloth going down to her ankles at the back and her knees at the front along with gold anklets . Gauzy purple bands and gold wristbands were set upon her wrists, while her hands held a long, wispy veil.

"N-Nicole?" Tails asked, fidgeting a little as he tried not to brazenly gawk at the feline's exposed body. "Are-Are you feeling alright?" The lynx smiled as she strode over to the vulpine, a half smile on her face.

"Of course I am, I just wanted to do something for you," she assured him, a single thin finger brushing against the young mechanic's chest fur. With a gentle push Tails found himself sitting in a beanbag chair. Blue eyes widened as Nicole stepped back, the fox's undivided attention now on the lynx as she began her dance.

The lights around Tails darkened, as those around Nicole intensified to illuminate her further. Somewhere in the room music began to play softly in the background before swiftly rising both in volume and tempo. As the music started, so too in earnest did Nicole. The lynx's hips began to shimmy, slowly at first but quickly speeding to match the rhythm being provided. The metal coins on her thong and brassiere clinked together, sharp and quiet notes added to the others. Soon her well toned stomach began to roll, flowing down to accentuate the gyrations of her hips. The fur of Nicole's exposed midsection rippled from the movement, the brown tint shifting back and forth between browns as the follicles moved up and down.

Then she moves her hands into wrist ripples and does a few hip snaps. The wispy veil on her hands made her even more captivating for the vulpine. She then started to shimmy with her shoulders before she does a chest slide. She then turns to her side and doing a few hip lifts. She was facing Tails with a flirty smile and then winks before doing a pivot turn. This caused the kitsune to blush pinker, and his ears were perking to the sound of the jingling coins on her outfit. Until unexpectedly he started to feel small drops of blood escape from his nose. He rubs it of quickly with his wrist, but Nicole managed to see Tails rubbing the blood off his nose, knowing that he did have a slight nosebleed. This caused her to blush and smile more as she continues her bellydance.

The starts walking towards Tails while snapping her hips and doing the painter's arms, which is basically the forward snake arms. Her hand then ran down Tail's cheek, before leaning in and kissing Tails on his cheek. This did the trick as the fox was blushing more wilder, and Nicole giggled as she saw this. She then rolls her belly slowly, but she was still close to Tails. Tails was shivering while blushing red. His hand started to move upwards towards her exposed midsection, but then looked up at Nicole, who then gives him a wink. This allowed him to lay his hand on her belly. He gasped as he saw how fluid her movements are, and he shivered as he felt it.

This made Nicole giggle as she then moves back away from him by doing a grapevine and then does a twist shimmy before doing a few chest slides. She then does an undulation when she turned to her side, in which a fluid movement in a rotation fashion goes up from her hip to her chest. She then moves her chest forwards and to the sides before doing a hand undulation and a few hip snaps. She then twirled, and she eventually stops, as did the music. She then takes a bow after she again snaps her hips. She then looks up to Tails, who is in a dreamy and partially mesmerized state, His eyes half lidded, a relaxed smile on his face, ears less erect than usual but still paying attention. Done well Nicole must have almost have spellbound him, gradually removing any uncomfortable inhibitions he might have had over what he was seeing.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked the satisfied fox, even though she well knew the answer. Tails then snapped back into reality as the lynx was still waiting for an answer.

"Why..y-yes. I loved it!" Tails stammered, smiling, clapping his hands as he did, giving her an applause for her performance. "Just asking, but why did you go through all this trouble to please me?"

"Well that's because you were always willing to put yourself just as much on the line as Sonic, and it was always in Sonic's honor that the parades were being thrown, the statues being built, and so many other things. I haven't seen anything about you." Nicole explained.

"Well, that's because I'm not overly comfortable in an overabundance of attention, to be honest." The shy vulpine replied to the lynx, who is now walking over towards him.

"I know. And that's why I thought you'd appreciate a more, intimate, display of the gratitude you are owed."

As she speaks, her hand takes Tails' s chin, lifting his face as she gently kisses him on the lips...

Then, everything disappeared like a phantom dream. Tails then opens his eyes to see a semi-normal (still decorated like a harem room, but now its back to a place in New Mobotropolis rather than a room in the Casba) room. Nicole appears smiling next to Tails in her normal attire.

"I wished you'd stay here for the night, but it is very late Tails. Be sure to head back home to Charles before you're missed." she said.

"Ah man, well ok. We still have tomorrow night right?" the vulpine said cheerfully, causing Nicole to giggle.

"Definetly. I'll see you tomorrow Tails." she said. The fox then got up from his beanbag chair and Nicole opened the door for him. Just before he leaves, he gives Nicole a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and smile. As he walked out, Nicole closes the door behind him. Outside, even with the chill of the night and the smell of the forest's evergreens, as he walks home Tails cannot help but think of a warm tent in the desert. He smiled at the very thought about it.


End file.
